lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sweet and sour grapes
The Princess and the Frog: Dr. Facilier offers Tiana the restaurant she's always dreamed off, in exchange for his voodoo talisman. She almost gives in, but realizes that those she loves are even more important than her dreams, so she smashes the talisman. After Charlotte's kiss fails, she and Naveen decide to marry anyway. However, since she has just married a prince, Tiana becomes a princess, and their kiss breaks the spell. Then, with a little "aggressive persuasion" from Louis, Tiana is able to buy her restaurant, and she and Naveen deck out the place in splendid fasion. * Kung Fu Panda has a inversion; Master Shifu administers a kung fu test during a meal where he challenges the glutton Po to steal the last steamed bun from him. When Po finally manages to get the bun, he shrugs and tosses it back. "I'm not hungry." This is the best outcome because not only has his kung fu skill advanced but he has conquered his tendency to gorge when he is upset. * Double-subverted in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. After SpongeBob saves Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs decides to give him Squidward's manager job: SpongeBob: Wait a second, everybody. There's something I need to say first... I just don't know how to put it. Squidward: I think I know what it is. After going on your life-changing journey, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you really wanted was inside you all along. SpongeBob: *grabs manager badge from Squidward* Are you crazy!? I was just gonna tell you that your fly is down! * Shrek . Fiona becoming an Ogre and taking up Shrek's "bad" habits when they hook up. * After realizing how sad James is and how self-destructive his eating habits have become Winston eventually sacrifices his restored supply of junk food to get James and Kirby back together. But they eventually have children, and Winston get more junk food then ever! * •After realizing how sad James is and how self-destructive his eating habits have become Winston eventually sacrifices his restored supply of junk food to get James and Kirby back together. But they eventually have children, and Winston get more junk food then ever! films * •Spider-Man 2 reflects this, as the eponymous hero's difficulties do not decrease until he accepts that he may never get anything he wants. After that point, he regains his powers, defeats the bad guy, gets the girl, and (as seen in the third film) takes his place at the head of the class. * Thor: The hammer Mjölnir is taken from Thor after he brashly starts an unnecessary battle, and can only be carried by one who is "worthy". Later, Thor's friends deal with an attacking giant controlled by Loki, but when it clearly becomes hopeless, he counsels a Tactical Withdrawal, then tells the giant it can kill him, which it nearly does. This Heroic Sacrifice show Thor to be less vainglorious and warlike, so Mjölnir returns to him — and he immediately uses it to kick the giant's butt. Categoría:Datos utiles